1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a semi-submersible platform and more specifically it relates to a high efficiency OTEC service station for supporting a novel high efficiency ocean thermal energy conversion system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Systems for the production of energy using ocean thermal energy conversion (OTEC) have been in use for years. The need for such OTEC systems for energy production has increased in recent years due to an increased worldwide demand for energy in combination with the uncertainty of oil prices and the inherent dangers of harvesting nuclear energy.
Conventional closed-cycle OTEC systems pump warm surface seawater through a heat exchanger to vaporize working fluid. Cold water pumped through a second heat exchanger acts to condense the vaporized working fluid into a liquid, which is recycled through the system. The use of multiple heat exchangers in such conventional systems are both expensive to install and difficult to maintain. By providing an OTEC system which does not utilize multiple heat exchangers, significant cost savings may be realized. Further, existing systems tend to disregard the significant amount of potable water which may be easily produced as a by-product of such OTEC systems.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved high efficiency OTEC service station for supporting a novel high efficiency ocean thermal energy conversion system.